


Yeah

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during one of Samezuka’s joint practices with Iwatobi that Rin realized he loved Nitori. The realization came quietly, whispering over his shoulders like a gentle rain sometime in between corralling Momo away from Gou and diving into a freestyle race with Haru. It came unexpectedly, but in no way was it unwelcome. Rin smiled to himself, thinking it over as he watched his team practice. Really, it had only been a matter of time. Nitori was beautiful and sweet, and he was genuinely liked by everyone who knew him. Half the team was in love with him. Really, it was a surprise that it hadn’t happened already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah

It was during one of Samezuka’s joint practices with Iwatobi that Rin realized he loved Nitori. The realization came quietly, whispering over his shoulders like a gentle rain sometime in between corralling Momo away from Gou and diving into a freestyle race with Haru. It came unexpectedly, but in no way was it unwelcome. Rin smiled to himself, thinking it over as he watched his team practice. Really, it had only been a matter of time. Nitori was beautiful and sweet, and he was genuinely liked by everyone who knew him. Half the team was in love with him. Really, it was a surprise that it hadn’t happened already. 

Of course, now that he knew, there was really nothing to do about it. Nitori could have any guy – or girl for that matter – that he wanted, no problem. And Rin had been such a dick to him when they had roomed together. Even if Nitori had forgiven him for that time, it only pushed Rin farther into the boy’s debt. Besides, outside of swimming, Rin was nothing special. Swimming was all he really knew how to do, and Ai deserved so much more than that. He deserved someone who could give him the world.

Rin was still smiling when he returned to the dorm after later that afternoon. He flopped down on his bed with a light sigh and plugged his mp3 player in, cranking the volume down to a light background music and closing his eyes. 

“What are you so happy about?” asked Sousuke from his place on the top bunk. Rin debated telling him for a second, then shrugged.

“I’m in love with Ai,” he said simply. Sousuke snorted.

“And?” 

“And nothing,” Rin said. “That’s it.” The bed shook as Sousuke slithered around in order to poke his head over the edge and look at Rin.

“So, you’re not going to do anything about it?” he asked, watching Rin intently.

“Why should I?” Rin’s brows furrowed, and he looked at his best friend in confusion. “It’s not like it’s going to get me anywhere.”

Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up. “You do know he’s in love with you, right?”

Rin snorted. “Okay, sure,” he drawled. “Ai’s in love with me, and you’re performing in the Moscow Ballet next season.” Sousuke flipped him off, then glared at him through his laughter. “I’m serious,” Rin said. “There’s no way someone like Ai could love someone like me.”

Sousuke, evidently deciding this conversation was too serious to be had from bunk to bunk, swung his legs over and dropped to the floor. He flopped himself on Rin’s bunk, draped halfway over his legs, and turned to study his friend. “You really believe that, don’t you?” Rin nodded, looking for all the world like it was the most obvious thing there was. “Okay,” Sousuke said, “can you tell me why?”

“Because,” Rin said slowly, “Ai’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, and everyone else knows it too. Hell, half the school’s in love with him, and the other half would be if he ever really tried. He could have anyone he wanted, so he’s not going to choose me.”

“That’s not a good enough reason,” Sousuke said.

“Sure it is,” Rin retorted. “If you were someone as sweet as Ai, would you choose the asshole who either ignored you or took out all his emotional constipation on you for half a year, or would you go out and find someone who actually deserved you?”

“So you think the Duckling wouldn’t choose you because you were a dick when you first met?”

“Pretty much,” Rin answered with a shrug. “But he’s also too nice to reject a friend, so he’d try to be really sweet and polite about it, and maybe force himself to go on a date or two, and I don’t want to put that on him. He’ll blame himself for hurting me, when really it’s the other way around.”

“And you’re sure that there’s no way Ai actually loves you back?” Sousuke asked. Rin sat up and shot him a glare.

“I thought we just had this conversation, Sou,” he snapped. “Just because I’m in love with him doesn’t mean anything. It’s easier for the both of us if I just keep quiet until graduation, then try and move on.” Sousuke hummed thoughtfully, then raised his phone up a bit.

“What do you have to say to that, Duckling?” he said into the phone. 

Wait.

The phone beeped, indicating the other line had hung up.

What?

Sousuke turned to look at Rin, then slowly stood up. “You didn’t,” Rin muttered. Calmly, Sousuke picked up his shoes and, facing Rin the entire time, backed out of the room. Rin stared dumbly at the door for a couple of seconds, then launched himself toward it, ready to rip his best friend to shreds. He swung the door open, only to stop dead, met with the sight of a terrified and red-faced Nitori, fist raised as if to knock.

“A-Ai!” Rin stuttered, staring down at his kouhai.

“Senpai,” said Nitori, sounding almost shy. “I think we need to talk.” Rin’s shoulders slumped along with his heart.

“Sure,” he muttered. “Come on in.” He opened the door wider to allow Ai to slip past him and sit awkwardly in Rin’s desk chair. Rin steeled himself and went to sit on the bed opposite him. 

“Uh,” Nitori said. “I-“

“I guess you heard what Sousuke and I were talking about, huh?” Rin asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, about that, Senpai, I-“

“No, listen, Ai, I don’t want to hear any apologies. I get that you don’t feel the same-“

“No, Senpai, you don’t-“

“And I get that you’re a nice guy, and you don’t want to hurt my feelings, but I really want you to know that it’s alright. I still want to be your friend, but I get if it makes you uncomfortable-“

“Senpai, if you could just let me-“

“No, I mean, I really get it. You’ve seriously got your pick of any guy – or any girl, which is totally fine, if that’s what you want – you probably don’t want someone else hanging off of you all the time, not that I would, I could keep my distance if you want-“

“Rin-Senpai, please just-“

“But really I just want to act like nothing ever-“

Rin’s mind shut off abruptly as he felt Nitori’s small, chapped lips pressed against his own, silencing him. Ai sighed softly against him, sliding his hands up Rin’s chest to link behind his neck. It was long and slow, but chaste. When Nitori pulled away, Rin stared blankly, mouth hanging open. Nitori giggled and Rin found himself thinking it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

“Uh, Senpai?” Nitori said, staring up at him. Rin smiled, reaching up to brush his thumb against the beauty mark under one of those incredible eyes. 

“Yeah?” Rin whispered. A giddy feeling had bubbled up in his chest.

“I love you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Daily Drabbles over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/)


End file.
